In conventional mobile IP (Internet protocol), a configuration is adopted in which each mobile router registers a “care-of address (WAN (Wide Area Network)-side IP address)” and a “home address (LAN (Local Area Network)-side IP address)” as location information to a home agent, the mobile router transmits information to the home agent without knowing the “care-of address (WAN-side IP address)” of the communication-destination mobile router, and the home agent refers to the location information that is held to carry out data transfer to the destination mobile router.
The prior art relating to the above-described mobile router includes the devices described hereinbelow.
For example, JP 2003-101565A (Patent Literature 1) discloses a wireless mobile router capable of selecting a communication path according to the communication content. The wireless mobile router stores path information, and upon receiving a request from a communication device to connect to a terminal, implements control regarding whether to establish communication between the communication device and the terminal based on the stored path information. The path information indicates whether performing communication between the communication device and the terminal by way of the network to which this wireless mobile router is connected is permitted or not in at least one wireless mobile router among a plurality of wireless mobile routers.
Alternatively, JP 2003-046517A (Patent Literature 2) discloses an information management structure for achieving a reduction of interference between neighboring systems. The information management structure implements management such that the hopping pattern used by a wireless mobile router and a hopping pattern used by another wireless mobile router do not overlap.
Still further, JP 2003-283546A (Patent Literature 3) discloses a communication system that is capable collecting a plurality of terminals to solve insufficiency of addresses. When communication is necessary between a terminal under the control of a wireless mobile router and a host on a global network or a terminal under the control of another wireless mobile router, the communication system uses the IP address of the terminal under the control of the wireless mobile router to enable this communication.